spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
'''SpongeBob Robert SquarePants Sr. '''is the title character of the series as well as a young sponge living in the fictional underwater town of Bikini Bottom. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Personality SpongeBob SquarePants is very immature and clueless, and his laugh is often annoying to those around him. He can be over-dramatic, especially when it comes to fry cooking, but he is very good natured. He is also extremely clueless and gullible like his friend, Patrick Star that he usually get tricked easily by Eugene Krabs, Squidward, and anyone else that is clear to use him or want to hurt him, SpongeBob is never shown to bear a grudge to anyone. SpongeBob also has shown a enormous talent in many things like karate techniques, jellyfishing, bubble blowing and being a frycook. SpongeBob is shown to be a good friend (despite him being annoying) to almost everyone, except Plankton. however, on occasions, he is friends with him. SpongeBob tries to help his friends out of their problems, but can cause trouble. Once he tried to comfort a sad Karen who has been dumped by Plankton for newer hardware, but he ends up saying good things about Karen 2, that Karen 1 doesn't have and makes it worse. Education *Spongetots (Private Preschool and Pre-K for Sponges) *Bikini Bottom Elementary School (Kindergarten, Grades 1-5) *Bikini Bottom Jr. High, also known as Bikini Bottom Middle School (Grades 6-8) *Bikini Bottom High School (Grades 9-10, 12) *Cooking College Academy, part of Bikini Bottom University (college) (4 Years) Quotes *"I'm ready! *"Remember, licking door knobs is illegal on other planets!" *Today's the big day, Gary! (first quote) Relationships SpongeBob is friends with many people. Here is info about those friendships: Patrick Patrick is SpongeBob's best friend, who always plays with him. Squidward SpongeBob really wants to be friends with Squidward, but Squidward hates him. He also works at the Krusty Krab, but he is the cashier, not the fry cook. Mr Krabs Mr Krabs is the owner of the Krusty Krab, and is SpongeBob's boss. SpongeBob is very loyal to him. Sandy Sandy is a inventor and enjoys karate. She is a friend of SpongeBob. In real life, some people believe they are a couple, but this is not confirmed. Plankton Plankton is SpongeBob's frenemy who tries to steal the secret Krabby Patty formula, but SpongeBob always stops him. Mrs. Puff Mrs Puff is SpongeBob's boating teacher. She hates SpongeBob because he is a horrible driver, so she always tries to come up with plans to get him out of school, but that usually ends up in getting herself arrested. Larry The Lobster Larry is a strong lobster who is usually at Goo Lagoon. SpongeBob is friends with him. Pearl Krabs Pearl is the daughter of Mr. Krabs. Pearl, like others, is annoyed by SpongeBob, but sometimes they get along. Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are retired superheroes who SpongeBob is a fan of. Unfortunately, SpongeBob acts as if they are not retired, making them very annoyed. The Flying Dutchman The Flying Dutchman is a ghost who is somewhat a friend of SpongeBob's. He is also annoyed of him, but they have worked together sometimes, escpecially "Shangahied" and "Ghost Host".